The Real Geordi Laforge
by MoryP
Summary: Geordi and Data are sent to repair damage to a transport vessel. When Geordi arrives back on the Enterprise, he brings along with him some very peculiar behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Geordi Laforge**

By MoryP

Chapter 1

"Captain's Log, Star date 41254.7. The Enterprise is scheduled to arrive at Star Base Blitzer in four days to host our annual Starfleet Academy's interactive midterm exam to some promising senior students. Our performance on this procedure hasn't been the best in the past so we're really getting everything in detailed preparation, so the students can spread more pleasant rumors about their experiences here on the enterprise"

***Scene: Data and Geordi are working in engineering***

Laforge: "Alright, that should do it. The last of the fake isolinear chips are in place. This should give the seniors an engaging challenge."

Data: "Indeed, I think it took me an entire second to figure out the correct sequence"

Laforge: "Hehehe that could mean hours by their standards."

-As they are talking, Ensign Shelly. a young, attractive engineer passes by and Geordi gets her attention.

Laforge: "Ensign Shelly, I've been meaning to ask you, if you have an extra hour, I wanted to go over your routine for touring the cadets around engineering."

Geordi notices her hesitation.

Laforge: "..if you're not busy of course"

Ensign Shelly: "We'll me and Lieutenant Rosco... we'll we had plans to meet up in Holodeck 3"

Laforge: "Lieutenant Rosco..."

Tries to hide his jealousy

Laforge: "Oh, that'll be no problem. Enjoy it; we'll go over the routine tomorrow."

Ensign Shelly: "Thanks Commander."

-Laforge lets out a brief sigh as Ensign Shelly leaves

Data: "You seem Disappointed Geordi"

Laforge: "Yeah, seems like me and Lieutenant Rosco and I have a lot in common"

Data: "You mean your similar interest for Ensign Shelly"

Laforge: "Yeah, but it looks like Ensign Shelly is making her choice, and it's not me this time."

Data: "Hmm. We'll perhaps then this will give you an opportunity to make a different choice"

Laforge: "We'll it's not that simple"

Data: "Why"

Laforge: "We'll for starters-"

Picard (from communicator):"Captain Picard to Commander Laforge"

Laforge (hits communicator and responds back):"Go ahead captain"

Picard: "We're receiving a distress call from a shuttle soon to land on the surface of the nearby planet, Ratonia. They require engineering assistance, will provide us with some useful technology in exchange for our services."

Laforge: "On my way to the transporter sir."

Picard: "Good. You'll be beamed to their landing coordinates and take Commander Data with you just in case you need any assistance."

Laforge: "He's right behind me"

***Scene: Data and Geordi arrive on planet Ratonia, waiting for the damaged shuttle to land—They are on a deserted, rocky, Mars-like planet, only colored by beautiful, glowing stones***

Geordi: "There's the ship, looks like it's going to land about 150 meters away. Let's head on over"

-Geordi observes the beautiful Ratonian rocks.

Geordi: "Look at these rocks!"

Data: "One could argue that they are aesthetically pleasing."

-The shuttle makes a landing a few meters away as Data and Geordi walk over to it.

Geordi:*"Let's take some so that we can find out what makes them glow like this, they're beautiful!"

-The hatch to the ship opens as a beautiful humanoid woman of an unknown race slowly steps out, smiling to greet them.

Geordi: "Speaking of beauty..."

Data: "Judging by your expressions, I surmise that you find her extremely attractive"

Laforge: "I'd say you're analysis is correct Data."

-The woman begins to meet Geordi and Data

Tamaara: "HI I'm Tamaara"

Laforge: "I'm Geordi. This is Lieutenant Commander Data."

Tamaara: "I was on my way transporting this technology when something blew out"

-Geordi begins taking a closer look at the engines.

Laforge: "Hmm. It looks like one of your engine phase coils have burned out. It's going to take at least a week to repair the damage"

Tamaara: "A week?"

Laforge: "Yeah, but I'll see how much I can do."

Tamaara: "Thank you so much Mr. Geordi"

Laforge: "Please. Call me—"

-Geordi is interrupted by an incoming communication from Captain Picard.

Picard (through communicator):"Picard to the away team. Have you been able to assess the damage?"

Data: "The internal engine coils have sustained heavy damage. I don't think we have enough time to make the repairs."

Picard: "Do your best, and report back to the ship. We only have one hour before our departure."

Data: "Aye captain"

Data: "It looks like this will be more challenging that what we are capable of doing"

Laforge: "Yeah, you're probably right"

Tamaara: "You all have to leave? "

Laforge: "We will have to soon. There's a star base we have to get to."

Tamaara: "Aww, I'm so sorry to hear that. I wish you all could stay longer. I'd love to hear more about where you all are headed."

Laforge: "Yeah, I wish I could stay too."

Data: "Our apologies Ms. Tamaara. Commander, I'll go on ahead, just in case you need anything from the Enterprise"

Laforge (whispering to Data, putting his hand on Data's back): "~Thank you~"

Data (taps on communicator):"Commander Data to Transporter room 1. One to beam out."

-Data is beamed out along with a small collection of Ratonian rocks

Laforge: "Sigh, I'm sorry I don't have enough time to repair your ship"

Tamaara: "Yeah. Well actually there may be another way that you'll be able to fix it"

Laforge: "What's that?"

Tamaara: "We'll the technology that I'm carrying can do some pretty impressive things. It may be able to help us repair the ship"

Laforge: "We'll let's see what you have in mind"

***Scene:An hour later, Geordi materializes on the transporter pad in Transporter Room 1***

Transporter Operator: "Welcome back Sir. Is everything alright?"

Laforge: "Yeah"

Transporter Operator: "I was a little worried. Your bio signature was much weaker than usual when I tried teleporting you back"

Laforge: "Hmph, must have been the interference from the planet's atmosphere"

Transporter Operator: "Ah that could be it"

***Scene: Geordi enters engineering***

Data: "Welcome back Commander, I'm sorry you had to leave Tamaara behind"

Laforge: "its fine, it happens"

Data: "So you're not upset"

Laforge: "Data I'm fine. She's contacted another transport ship; they'll be able to tow her to where she needs to go. Her safety is more important to me. So how about we check out those Ratonian rocks."

-Data and Geordi enter the engineering lab. They take the beautiful rocks out of the force-field container. Data sets up an audio-visual recording device to record their interactions with the rocks. Suddenly Geordi gets a communication from Dr. Crusher.

Dr. Crusher (through communicator): "Dr. Crusher to Commander Laforge"

Laforge: "Yes Doctor"

Dr. Crusher:"...You're late"

Laforge: "Late for what?"

-There is a short pause between the communications. Suddenly Geordi realizes what he is late for.

Laforge: "Oh my physical! Sorry Doc I'm on my way"

-Geordi begins to head out, but then stops along his way

Laforge (taps communicator): "Laforge to Dr. Crusher"

Dr. Crusher: "Yes Geordi"

Laforge: "On second thought, I need to reschedule. Me and Data are, uh, undergoing a unique experiment right now, can I—"

Dr. Crusher (in a dubious tone): "A unique experiment?"

Laforge: "Yeah, Is there any way I can reschedule for tomorrow?"

Dr. Crusher: "Tomorrow Morning at 0900. Don't be late"

Laforge: "Got it! Thanks, Doc. Laforge out"

Data: "Geordi, this small experiment hardly serves as a diversion to miss your physical appointment."

Geordi: "Ah, don't worry about it Data, you never know what may happen to these rocks if we don't observe them now."

Data: "As you wish, sir"

-Data and Geordi finish setting up everything for the experiment.

Laforge: "Now, let's see what these rocks can do"

Data: "Computer, begin visual recording with file name, Ratonian Rock Test A"

Data (noticing a pattern for how they glow):"It seems that… whenever we talk…, these rocks light up."

Laforge: "That's true!"

Data (to computer):" Computer, play a soft ambient sound that gets more varied and louder over time."

-The sound begins playing, as the rocks begin to change color based on the sound.

Laforge: "They're changing color based on the sound around them, cool!"

-Data goes up to touch one of the rocks

Data: "It seems that the rocks have significantly decreased in temperature."

Laforge: "Hmm I guess they also change in temperature. Let's try being completely silent"

Data: "Computer, remove all audio and cancel any other source of noise"

-Data and Geordi sit in silence as they observe the rocks' color changes into pitch black. Moments later, Riker appears in the entrance. Data and Geordi signal to him to remain quiet by placing their index finger over their lips. Riker then proceeds cautiously towards them. Once he is around them, Geordi signals to him to touch the rock. Upon touching it, Riker quickly removes his hand.

Riker:"Aaah!"

Laforge: "Commander are you alright?"

Riker: "This rock nearly burned my hand!"

Laforge: "C'mon, let's go to sick bay! I didn't think the rock would heat up like that."

Riker (Caressing his hand):"No, I'll be fine. I just came in to tell you all that tomorrow at 1400, we'll have a senior staff meeting to go over the procedures for hosting the Academy's exam on the ship."

Laforge: "Aye sir"

Riker: "Feel free to carry on"

Laforge: "No I think we're about done for now, Data how about handing me one of those force-field containers."

Data: "Computer, restore default audio settings for this room"

-Data and Laforge begin to place the rocks back into the force-field container

***Scene:Deanna, Worf, and Geordi are eating dinner together in Ten Forward at 0800***

Deanna: "To be honest I'm a little excited to see the new seniors this year."

Laforge: "I bet you'll have some exciting stories to listen to"

Worf: "Cadets pursuing a career in security almost always seem too eager. Spontaneity can create many hazards for a security officer"

Deanna: "But you can't blame them for their enthusiasm. How's everything working out for you Geordi?"

Laforge: "Everything's fine. I'm ready for them"

Deanna: "Are you sure you're not nervous? You haven't ate a morsel of your food"

Laforge:"I feel great!"

Deanna: "You know as a matter of fact, I'm not sensing much from you at all"

Worf: "Perhaps he is so stressed his emotions are buried deep within"

Laforge: "Guys I'm fine, and I'd love to stay and chat, but I think I'll turn in early for tonight"

-Geordi gets up and leaves with his food still on the table. Deanna and Worf give each other puzzled looks.

***Scene: On the bridge at 0300 in the early morning, Data is the acting captain***

Tactical Officer: "Sir, we're getting an unauthorized materialization forming on Deck 6 section 15

Data: "I believe those are Geordie's quarters."

Data (taps communicator):"Data to Geordi, is everything alright?"

Tactical Officer: "He must asleep sir, do you want me to go down and check it out?"

Data: "Yes, please"

Tactical Officer: "Sir, I checked his quarters out, there didn't seem to be any major problems, but there were a few things I saw rather strange."

Data: "Yes."

Tactical Officer: "Commander Laforge was asleep, but he had his visor on."

Tactical Officer: "The other thing I found strange was that there was footage of engineering being played on his view screen, as if he was reviewing the day's events."

Data: "Perhaps he fell asleep while reviewing our experiment with the Ratonian Rocks .. But why would he be reviewing it at this hour?"

Data(walks over to a display screen): "Computer display the video recording from Commander Data's personal recording device, named Ratonian Rock Test A"

-The video of their experiment with the Ratonian rocks begins to play. As it plays, Data notices something puzzling with the video.

Data: "Computer, move play head back 2000 milliseconds"

-The video begins to play again. Data sees himself pass the force-field container to Geordi, but notices that Geordie's hand slips through the force field

Data: "Computer repeat last playback"

-Data watches this impossibility happen again, as Geordi slips his hand through the force field

Data: "Computer freeze frame!"

-The video is paused with Geordi's hand clearly grabbing on to the container with part of his hand through the force-field.

Data: "How is that possible?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Geordi Laforge**

by MoryP

Chapter 2

***Scene: Geordi is in sick bay with Dr. Crusher to undergo his routine physical***

Dr. Crusher: "Good morning Geordi"

Laforge: "Good morning."

Dr. Crusher: "Ready for that physical you've been trying to avoid?"

Laforge: "I'm ready."

Dr. Crusher begins to perform her routine physical

Dr. Crusher: "So what was this unique experiment that was so important that it made you miss your physical"

Laforge: "Huh? "Oh. Data and I were …experimenting with mixing different grades of coolants .. the secondary thrusters. "

Dr. Crusher: "Ooooh. Sounds like you're trying to making things interesting for the cadets when they come on board."

Geordi: "Yeah…"

Dr. Crusher: "Nurse Ogauwa and I have been experimenting with 19th century crude surgery tools, just to see what the students will have to go through on their exams"

Geordi:"Yeah…"

Dr. Crusher briefly looks at Geordi, noticing his lack of participation in the conversation.

Dr. Crusher: "Now, Mr. Laforge. I just need a sample of your blood cells"

-She sticks in a needle and takes out a small sample of his blood. She then asks him a series of health related questions, to which he replies that he is in good health.

Dr Crusher: "Alright, see you in 6 months"

Geordi: "Thanks Doc"

***Scene: In engineering, Data is has a force-field container at Geordi's work station. He's repeatedly trying to pass his hand through the small force-field without success. Geordi enters the room.***

Laforge: "Hi Data sorry I'm late, I just had my physical"

Laforge notices Data trying to pass his hand through the force-field container.

Laforge: "Data, what are you doing"

Data: "Nothing of grave importance"

Data: "So how was your physical"

-Geordi moves the empty force field container off of his desk, without his hand slipping through the force-field.

Laforge: "Well, I feel great. Never felt better."

Data: "So was everything fine?"

Laforge: "Yeah"

Data: "Geordi, you we're briefed on the materialization that happened in your room last night right?"

Laforge: "Yeah…"

Data: "That didn't affect the results of your physical in any way"

Laforge: "No. I'm fine, nothing to worry about. It looks like I have some catching up to do"

***Scene: Senior Staff meeting***

Picard: "Doctor, how's the schedule clearing process working for you?"

Dr. Cruser: "I almost have the next week and a half cleared for the medical students. There are just a few at risk patients I need to check in with first."

Picard: "Good. Now commander Riker is everything prepared for the Superintendent's tour?"

Riker: "Everything looks good. Just so long as Data's cat doesn't get loose like last time."

-A few chuckles scatter the room.

Picard: "Indeed. Who can forget the old scratchy to the knee, to which the Superintendent so gracefully ignored."

Dr. Crusher "Haha. When he came in to my office he just asked for a tour. If he hadn't kept rubbing his knee, I wouldn't have known he needed treatment."

Data: "I have put Spot in a secure leash this time around."

Picard: "It's ok Data. Commander Laforge, do you have everything prepared for the engineering students' exams?"

Laforge (not paying attention, and then getting back into the meeting): "Uh, yes sir …the isolinear drills are ready and in place."

Picard (noticing Laforge's mind wandering): "…Are you sure commander"

Laforge: "Yes sir. Fuel efficiency is at 60% and Data and I installed the fake isolinear chips in place last week."

-Data looks suspiciously at Geordi. Geordi looks back puzzled and then realizes his mistake.

Laforge: "Oh, I mean yesterday. Sorry sir, I've just working hard on these preparations. I guess I'm a little apprehensive"

Picard: "Well let's just make sure you're calm and prepared on the day of the students arrive. We want this session with the academy to run smoothly, unlike last year.

Picard: "Commander Data, could you get me a detailed report on our quarters situation, I want to be sure that we have enough space for our students when they arrive."

Data still looking at Geordi suspiciously.

Picard: "Commander Data?"

Data (finally looks at Captain Picard): "Sorry sir. Yes sir"

Picard (briefly looking back and forth between Geordi and Data): "Alright then, I believe we all have our orders. Dismissed."

-Data walks up to Dr. Crusher after the meeting.

Data: "Dr. I'm curious. How did Geordi's physical go"

Dr. Crusher: "It went fine. Why do you ask"

Data: "Just curious. He is a friend, and I wanted to make sure everything was alright"

Dr. Crusher: "I see. No, everything's fine. You two are now free to do all the experiments with coolants and thrusters all you like"

Data: "I'm sorry?"

Dr. Crusher: "Your experiments. That is what you two we're doing yesterday right?"

Data: "It is not. We were doing experiments with—"

-Data pauses for a few seconds and stares off as if he is calculating something.

Data: "If you'll excuse me Doctor"

-Dr. Crusher looks puzzled at Data as he leaves the room.

***Scene: Picard is in his ready room facing his computer as Data walks in.***

Data: "Here's the ships' quarters situation you asked for. It seems as if our guest quarters won't be enough to hold all of the students, but several of the crew members have agreed to temporarily room with other crewmen in order to provide a room for the students. They're listed in this report"

Picard: "Thank you Mr. Data.

Picard: "Is there anything else?"

Data: "Yes Sir"

Picard: "Well, what is it?"

Data: "It's about Commander Laforge. I have reason to believe that he has been absent for approximately ten hours."

Picard: "Absent? For ten hours? Mr. Data-"

Data: "Yes sir"

Picard: "Mr. Data, how could this be possible"

Data: "If you would sir, take a look at this video"

-Data hand's him a pad containing the video in which Geordi's hand goes through the container's force-field

Picard: "How is that possible?"

Data: "Commander Laforge has recently had his routine physical this morning."

Picard: "Maybe this will give us some answers as to how this is physically possible."

-Picard and Data exit the Ready room and back onto the bridge.

Picard: "Number 1, Worf, come with me".

***Scene: Picard, Data, Riker, and Worf enter sickbay***

Dr. Crusher (not noticing Riker, Data, and Worf): "Hi Captain, I've just got finished clearing my schedule so that the students can do their exercises."

Picard: "Wonderful. But Beverly, Commander Data and I are curious about the physical you did on Geordi this morning. Did you find anything unusual about him during the physical."

Dr. Crusher: "No, not really, he seemed a little tired, but otherwise perfectly fine"

Picard: "What about his results. Nothing unusual right?"

Dr. Crusher: "He seemed pretty healthy but let me compare the results of his last physical with this one"

Dr. Crusher looks over Geordi's records.

Dr. Crusher: "Everything looks fine to me, is there something I should be looking for?"

Data: "We are looking for anything that would signify a discrepancy with Geordi's overall biological state. We have reason to believe he has been under an entirely different influence for the past several hours. "

Dr. Crusher: "Ok… Let me check his blood levels. Computer, compare Commander Laforge's latest blood cell stage of growth with his previous report six months ago. (the computer bleeps in response) According to the stage of growth in the cells how much time has passed between the two physicals"

Computer: "Approximately 6 months and 14 days"

Dr. Crusher: "Captain… this is not accurate. Geordi had his last physical 6 months and 6 days ago. Now he was scheduled for yesterday, and he asked me to reschedule him for today, but that doesn't account for his extra 7 days of growth"

Picard: "So the question is, just where are these 7 days coming from"

Dr Crusher: "Captain what is this all about?"

Picard: "I don't know, but we're about to find out"

***Scene: Picard, Data, Riker, and the Doctor enter Geordi's quarters as two other security officers stand in the doorway. As the door opens, Geordi quickly turns off his view screen***

Picard: "Commander Laforge, what were you just doing"-

Laforge: "Sir?"

Picard: "Computer to play all of the documents activated within the last 48 hours"

-A video recording of yesterday's events begin to play on the screen.

Picard: "Is there any reason why you would be making a recording of your daily activities Mr. Laforge"

Laforge: "I just wanted to get everything right for our session tomorrow sir."

Picard: "Commander, making a full day's recording simply isn't necessary for tomorrow's proceedings and I simply am not buying that story."

Data: "Geordi, I'm curious to know how you were able to record these events. I have not seen you using any video recording equipment, but yet you've been able to record hours worth of Data.

Picard: "Good point Mr. Data, has there been an unauthorized installation of visual recording equipment on your visor?"

Laforge: "Yes, but only because…my visor has been acting strange"

Riker" "Quite frankly the only thing I've seen that's been acting strange around here is you Commander. Doctor, did you see anything wrong with Geordi's visual implants or his visor during his last check up"

Dr. Crusher: "No"

Riker: "So since we know your visor has been working fine, let's see if you can get out of this one. When we were in the engineering lab yesterday, how come you didn't warn me about the heat within those Ratonian before I touched them?"

Laforge: "I don't know, perhaps I wasn't paying attention"

Riker: "You we're looking right at them Commander!" Last night you we're sleeping in your room, security came in and saw you with your visor on. Since when do you sleep with your visor on especially if it's supposed to be 'malfunctioning'. "

Laforge: "I had a long day!"

Riker: "I hardly call observing rocks and eating dinner and then turning in early a hard day's work! (Riker moves closer to Geordi as if he's going to pounce on him) You wouldn't know how that disabled shuttle was able to be repaired so quickly would you Commander?"

Laforge: "I don't know.. maybe the other transport ship was able to get to them sooner."

Picard: "Maybe, but why was there materialization in your quarters around the time the ship passed us"

Laforge: "How would I know, I was sleep!"

Riker:"I don't think so. I think you were just getting started."

Picard: "We don't know why, and we don't know how, but we think it was you who materialized aboard this ship! Now, I want the truth, and I want it now"

-Geordi lets out a long sigh. After a brief pause, Geordi's shoulders drop, and he walks towards his closet.

Laforge: "After Data went back to the Enterprise, Tamaara and I…"

Riker: "Tamaara?"

Laforge: "The woman aboard the shuttle. We began talking about where we were from, and the different between our two races. And then she showed me the highly advanced technology she was transporting. She had a device that could slow down time within a specified area. "

-From a drawer, Geordi pulls out a different visor.

Laforge: " She also showed me this. Inside this replicated visor is a holographic emitter. She had a program that could copy someone's features, behavioral patterns, memory, character, and create a highly sophisticated holographic projection of that person. So we had an idea, I would send back the holographic projection of myself back to the Enterprise, and we would slow down time so that I could have time to help Tamaara with her ship. An hour of real time equals a day when you're around this device, so I was actually able to fix her ship."

Riker: "If you had a full seven days with her, I'm sure you did more than just help her with her ship."

Laforge: "Sigh… yeah"

Picard: "This is unbelievable Commander. This type of behavior is dangerous, selfish, and ill-intentioned. A beguiling scheme that perhaps would have worked, if only your infatuation for this woman would have been more contained, keeping your ploy from the light.

Laforge(sighs):"Bbut it felt like more than infatuation. Everything was so real-"

Picard: "I highly doubt it, Commander. Now under normal circumstances I would have you temporarily detained and formally reprimanded, but we've got a busy schedule up head for tomorrow's meeting. Until then, I want Lieutenant Worf to escort you to security to get a full report on exactly how you've spent your seven days. We'll discuss any formal repercussions after our hosting exercises. (motioning to Worf to confiscate the visor) Mr. Worf… "

-Worf takes the visor from Geordi

Laforge: "It's still on, you'll need to press and hold the button hidden between the fifth rung in order to turn it off."

Laforge: "There should be two brief flashes of light before it turns off"

-Worf begins to press down as two red flashes of light emit from the device.

-The crew exit Geordi's quarters as Geordi begins being escorted to the security office. As they almost reach the turbo lift, Captain Picard gets a communication from his helmsman

Helmsman (through communicator)"Captain, the shuttle we assisted yesterday is on a direct course to our location"

-Suddenly, a transporter beam encompasses Geordi, and he vanishes.

Security Officer: "Captain!"

Worf: "That button on his mobile emitter must have sent a signal to his friend Tamaara, to beam him off our ship."

***Scene: On the Bridge an hour later, the Enterprise is searching for the vessel that Geordi transported on.***

Ops Officer: "Should I continue scanning for the vessel"

Picard: "No, we've been scanning for over an hour. If Commander Laforge wanted to come to the Enterprise, he'd find his way back."

Ops Officer: "Aye captain"

Picard: "We're already late for arrival at Star Base Blitzer, and we're down one engineering officer. Not a very good start on rebuilding our relationship with the academy."

Helmsman: "Shall I set a course for the star base, Sir?"

Picard: "...No, let's just wait and hope something turns up. I'll be in my ready room.

-Picard enters his ready room. He sits down, sighs, and goes briefly into deep thought.

Picard: "Computer, play Commander Laforge's Last log entry. Authorization Captain Picard Alpha Two Zero Charlie"

Laforge: "To the Enterprise. If you're hearing this message, it means I've decided to join Tamaara aboard her ship. Life aboard the Enterprise has started to feel routine and a little lonely to me. But when I first saw Tamaara, everything seemed so perfect so right, and I'd be willing to risk my future in Starfleet just to see where this would lead me. I'm sorry, but in the end I believe I made the right choice."

-Picard closes the video, exits his ready room, and goes back to his char. Riker looks at him to observe his mood.

Riker: "Sometimes it happens. You never know"

Picard: "Yes it does number one. But I refuse to accept that from such a fine officer as Commander Laforge. Helm, set a course for Star Base Blitzer Warp factor 3. Engage."

-The ship goes off into warp. 3 minutes into their journey, the Enterprise begins to sustain damage.

Worf: "Captain we appear to be under attack!"

Picard: "Drop out of warp"

Helmsman: "The vessel that has been attacking us is moving away. It was the shuttle we assisted sir! The one that Commander Laforge boarded!"

Security officer (through communicator):"Security to the Captain"

Picard: "This is the captain"

Security Officer: "Sir you might want to come to the brig and take a look at this"

-Picard begins to leave the bridge. Riker begins to go with Picard, but Picard motions to him to remain on the bridge, giving a look as if to say "I'll handle it".

-Picard arrives at the brig as Security officers and Dr. Crusher are there waiting for him. Inside the brig, they see Geordi, sitting inside with his head hanging down.

-Picard motions to security to take down the force field.

Picard (motioning to the doctor to scan Geordi):"Doctor"

-The Doctor scans Geordi

Dr. Crusher: "It's him alright, the real Geordi Lafogre"

-Dr. Crusher steps out of the brig and the force field is turned back on.

Laforge: "I just couldn't do it. I couldn't give up my friends and the relationships I've built here. We spent the whole day planning our getaways, our adventures, our moments for love... With her temporal decrementer I could have spent virtually an eternity with her. Everything felt so perfect, so right. But just looking into her eyes I knew that if she really and truly loved me, we would be together in the right way and in the right time. But I know that right here, on this ship and in this brig is where I belong. I'm sorry I had to target the ship. But I knew it was the only way to get your attention while you were at warp. And I'm sorry if this will affect our presentation tomorrow at Star Base Blitzer."

Picard (handing the mobile emitter visor to a security officer): "Destroy it"

THE END


End file.
